ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Ranger Class
The Ranger is an avid hunter and survivalist who never backs down from a challenge or the chance to kill raiders. Background The Ranger lost their prents when they were very young and became a simple Californian farmhand for the majority of their teenage years. On the farm the Ranger learned how to cook, how to shoot, how to survive. One day however, a group of raiders came through and wiped the humble farm off the map, with the Ranger escaping into some nearby brush. After the raiders burnt down the farmstead, the Ranger scrounged through the ashes, only to find the dead farmers and a .357. Taking the revolver and all the knowledge from the California farm, the Ranger went searching for work, eventually finding some in the dangerous and well-paying job of the Mojave Express... Stats S.P.E.C.I.A.L. *Strength 7 *Perception 7 *Endurance 7 *Charisma 3 *Intelligence 3 *Agility 7 *Luck 6 Tag Skills *Guns *Survival *Melee *Sneak (Tag!) Level Guide Level 1-10 Perks *Black Widow/Lady Killer *Cherchez La Femme/Confirmed Bachelor *Friend of the Night *Heave, Ho! *Hunter *Rapid Reload *Light Touch (DM) *Old World Gourmet (DM) *Entomologist *Run 'n Gun *Travel Light *Gunslinger *Hand Loader *Lead Belly *The Professional *Commando *Cowboy *Quick Draw *Home on the Range (HH) *Sneering Imperialist (HH) *Tribal Wisdom (HH) Armor and Clothing *Field Hand Outfit *Rawhide Cowboy Hat Weaponry *Combat Knife *.357 Magnum Revolver *Lucky (Unique) *Varmint Rifle *Ratslayer (Unique) Level 11-20 Perks *Long Haul *Piercing Strike *Silent Runner *Sniper *Alertness (LR) *Jury Rigging *Light Step *Purifier *Tag! *Them's Good Eatin' (OWB) Armor and Clothing *Merc Veteran Outfit Weaponry *Chance's Knife (Unique) *.44 Magnum Revolver *Mysterious Magnum (Unique) *Hunting Rifle *Paciencia (Unique) Level 21-30 Perks *Slayer *Tunnel Runner (LR) *Roughin' It (LR) Armor and Clothing *Riot Gear/Riot Gear Helmet (LR/LR) Weaponry *Bowie Knife *Hunting Revolver *Sniper Rifle *Survivalist's Rifle (Unique) (HH) *Hunting Shotgun Endgame Perks *Broad Daylight (LR) Armor and Clothing *Desert Ranger Combat Armor/Desert Ranger Combat Helmet (Unique) (HH/HH) Weaponry *Blood Nap (Unique) (LR) *Ranger Sequoia *Gobi Campaign Scout Rifle (Unique) *Dinner Bell (Unique) Personality Morality Growing up on a farm, the Ranger learned wholesome morals and the way to treat others. Taking these lessons to heart, The Ranger stays on a mostly righteous path with good Karma, as good as you can expect in a vengeance-fueled machine of merciless killing. Factions New California Republic: Understanding that the NCR is a force for good and stability, but also blaming the NCR for not protecting the farmstead, the Ranger is conflicted about the NCR and if they should become allies or enemies. Caesar's Legion: Seeing the Legion as a force of harsh law and stability, the Ranger sees them as half evil and half good. This conflicts The Ranger whether or not they are as scummy as raiders or a force of destroying them. Mr. House: The Ranger is thankful for Mr. House saving them, but is not sure whether House control is best for the area. Yes Man: The Ranger likes the idea of being able to shape New Vegas into their own image, one of safety and equality. Brotherhood of Steel: The Ranger has no reason to hate the BoS or their goal of collecting technology to protect the wasteland from itself, as long as they don't get in the way, that is. Great Khans: The Ranger has a deep-rooted hatred for all of the Khans. They see the Khans as a distributer of drugs and a bandit clan that must be cleansed, stopping at nothing to achieve that goal. Followers of the Apocalypse: The Ranger respects their ultimate goal and tries to help as much as possible, believing that together great things can be accomplished. Powder Gangers: The Ranger sees them all as criminals one way or another and need to be ended. Boomers: The Ranger finds the explosive clan of xenophobes interesting and wants to see how to get in and get some new toys. Kings: The Ranger feels the need to support the Kings as they try to clean up the slums of Freeside, with no help from Mr. House or the NCR. Fiends: Seeing their drug-fueled rampages and murder of innocents hits the Ranger hard. The Ranger has made it their goal to be the tool of the Fiends destruction. Vipers, Jackals and Scorpions: Seeing them all as weak raider groups on the edge of oblivion, the Ranger is ready to end them once and for all. The Tops and Chairmen: The Ranger has a bone to pick with the Chairmen, their leader especially, angered at Benny for leaving him for dead, and worse, trying to kill the Ranger. Gomorrah and Omertas: The Ranger can sense something going on at Gomorrah with the Omertas at the center of it. Ultra-Luxe and White Glove Society: The White Glove Society is doing something weird, and the Ranger knows it, investigating it may be dangerous though. Company Raul: Raul understands the hardships the Ranger has faced and is still facing. He would like to help the Ranger's goal of cleaning the wasteland while finding peace himself. Cass: Rose of Sharon Cassidy, or Cass, is a heavy drinker from California and someone who can use a gun. Knowing the pain of parents and drinking, The Ranger sets out to help Cass and her caravan mystery. Rex: Never having a loyal companion on the farm but a dog named Jack, the Ranger was content to find a new canine companion after the one they lost to the raiders. Side Notes A character class for Fallout: New Vegas, my first attempt at making one. Unsure about how this one turned out, I may make more depending on the feedback and due to boredom of the wait for Fallout 4. This guide is not a strict guideline but rather a flexible template to create a character off of. You cannot get all of the recommended perks in this guide and you may be able to obtain any of the weapons and armors at any level. Have any ideas for a class? Send them to me, because why not? I may continue to upgrade this guide. *(DM/Dead Money) *(HH/Honest Hearts) *(OWB/Old World Blues) *(LR/Lonesome Road) Category:Class Guide Category:WIP Page